


for draco:

by preserumstevie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute Ending, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Playlist, draco fluff, draco is a cutie in this one, draco malfoy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumstevie/pseuds/preserumstevie
Summary: In which you borrow Draco's sweater and he tells you he'll pick it up from outside your dorm but while he's there he finds your iPod, gets curious, opens it and stumbles upon a playlist titled with his name.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hufflepuff!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 199





	for draco:

**Author's Note:**

> hi hehe this is just a cute fluffy thing i made, draco is more of a teasing lil shit than anything, it's a lil short but I'm planning on making another soon!  
> also here is the playlist if you'd like to take a listen: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4GY9AFLjaB2NBv9I1G0uIj?si=wfft1ihcQ8-Qsm9fugpyjA (you don't have to listen to it in order, also it isn't completely finished as i'll probably keep adding to it! oh also it's not necessary to the story at all i just thought it was a cute idea)

Things were different now, Draco had taken some time to open up to you but as you two became closer you were glad you had persisted. He used to pass you by in the hallways indifferently almost like you didn't exist like he hadn't even seen you. Of course, you'd always known that he had his persona to carry out, that being the mean bully to keep himself at the top always. He had to put others down to build himself up and you were unsure of how that slipped over most people's head but it was obvious to you he was just doing it to keep up with appearances, to keep himself looking like he was superior and like everyone else was not worth his time not that he actually meant most of the things he said. 

In any case, it had taken a lot of sitting by him in classes, or in the meal hall when he didn't have his friends around. At first, when you joined him in the meal hall he had simply looked at you with an upturned eyebrow grabbed his food and left but after a few times it started with little things such as "leave me alone" and "god Hufflepuffs are annoying" but then as you insisted on ignoring his small comments they diminished. It turned into "history of magic is becoming a bitch again isn't it?" and "what class are you off to next?" and "what are you listening to?" to which you would happily offer up a headphone until Draco eventually began seemingly enjoying his time with you. 

The closer you became the more your heart, unfairly, wanted to get closer. It had taken almost a year to even become friends with him it burned to think about how much time it would take for him to be more, or if he had even wanted that. That wouldn't stop you from thinking about it though, so much so that on occasion you would listen to songs that would remind you of him, nights spent in the Slytherin common room watching the crackling fire and complaining about Snape or songs that reminded you of skipping rocks out on the lake with him for lack of anything else to do. 

Eventually, you decided to hell with it and created a playlist on your iPod that you carried around with you normally so that those mini fantasies could live freely within your daydreams on the way to classes. It wasn't anything big, you had even occasionally shared a headphone with Draco while it played, though of course, he didn't know these songs were meant for him nor that the playlists' name was 'for draco.' 

It was actually your earbuds that had started the whole mess you were in, you were rushing because you had woken up later than intended from a nap and you couldn't find them. Normally you carried them everywhere along with your iPod seeing as you had a test soon you especially wanted them because at least on the walk to Potions you could relax a bit but they seemed to be hidden from you and you were already late so you grabbed your bag leaving behind your IPod seeing as it had no use now. 

You rushed through the Hufflepuff's common room door and flew down the stairs almost two at a time reaching the hallway that lead to Potions. All while speed walking you finger-combed through your hair and huffed as you realized that you had forgotten your jacket and of course, Potions was always cold which was just the cherry on top. Sighing, you continued on knowing there was no way you could go back for a jacket now seeing that you were halfway there and you were barely going to make it as is. 

Tempted to do a bit of last-minute notecard reading you reached into your bag attempting to locate them, not looking where you were going you managed to shoulder check someone and fairly hard at that. "I'm sorry, tru-" you stopped yourself as you saw Draco's familiar smiling face "Oh, sorry Draco, I'll catch you later." You said thinking he would keep going in the direction he was going in but instead, he turned around and tailed behind you snickering a bit "Late I take it?" he asked as he reached forward to smooth down a bit of hair on the back of your hair that you had missed.

Sheepishly you smiled at him while continuing your speedwalking, "Yeah, I couldn't find my earbuds and I just lost track of time." Notecards forgotten for the moment you continued the conversation, "and on top of that I'm going to a test in Potions," at that he grimaced a bit in sympathy for you " _and_ I forgot my sweater can you believe?" He laughed again "Yeah I can believe that," you glared at him jokingly rounding another corner now only a bit away from the classroom. "I've got two solutions for you, One" He dropped something in your bag "You left your headphones in the great hall you git, and two" He reached over his head to tug his sweater off handing it to you "now you won't be cold! I'll meet you by the door of your dorm later and get it back." 

You nodded at him in thanks and finally approached the classroom door with barely a minute to spare "Thank you for finding my headphones by the way you know I can't live with them." You said before waving goodbye, entering the classroom, and taking your seat all while slipping on his sweater which unfortunately, or rather extremely fortunately, smelled deeply like him. Sighing you took out your materials trying to mentally prepare yourself for the test. 

The test was, of course, a bit tricky because that's who just who Snape was but you were sure you hadn't failed, and truly it was enough for you at the moment. You gathered all your materials with a sigh and exited the classroom now taking your time on the stroll back to your dorms knowing for the rest of that day all you really had to do was go over some notes and organize your room a bit from the wreckage that ensued after not finding you headphones. Reaching the dorms you had assumed Draco would be waiting outside like he said as he knew potions normally was only an hour and a half long class but you shrugged it off as him forgetting and instead entered the common room. 

You let your bag fall off your shoulder to your hand as you open your dorm room with a click, with a bit of a gasp you enter and close your door shut behind you, "Malfoy!" you scold "How did you even get in here?" before stopping in your tracks as you see him sitting on your bed barely having noticed you enter with your IPod in hand looking intensely at the screen. Suddenly the room is really hot, this sweater is too much both due to the heat that engulfs you and the cologne on it that seems to want to suffocate you.

He looks up at you slowly face almost devoid of emotion which scares the hell out of you, you drop your bag and try to act normal reaching out to snatch it from him, put it down on your desk without looking at it, and laugh "I'm serious Malfoy how'd you get in?" he doesn't say anything for a moment and you begin rearranging things in your room trying to look as unphased as you can hoping he hadn't found the playlist. 

"For Draco?" his voice cuts the small silence, the ends of his question leaving in a higher pitch than he intends because he clears his throat right after. You can feel his eyes boring into your back, the back that's currently adorned with the name Malfoy and it just makes it all ten times worse. You straighten up and stare at the wall ahead of you already knowing your face is bright red which will only incriminate you further. "I was actually making a playlist for your birthday." You try, cringing a bit as you say it but in the heat of the moment nothing else comes to mind, for a fleeting moment you wish you had the quick wit of a Ravenclaw.

The bed squeaks and you hear him draw nearer, "Bullshit." He says his voice dropping low into barely above a whisper. You swear you can feel his breath on the back of your neck and as hot as you feel the flush of embarrassment that runs through you has goosebumps rising along your skin. You can't even bear to turn around, you figure he'll be just as embarrassed from this situation once the truth reveals itself and then the friendship will fall apart because of it. A million things rush through your mind, you should have never named the playlist that, fuck you should never have made the playlist and he would never have known what were you thinking. "I'm sorry." You whisper you're not really sorry for making it but you aren't sure what else to say or how to excuse yourself from this.

You feel his hand grab your arm and turn you around, your eyes fall to his chest not being able to look at him, your ears feel like they're on fire not to mention your cheeks. "Explain." He says, his words seem clipped almost like he's angry. The dam breaks and all the words come fumbling out "It wasn't my fault, I only wanted to be friends with you I knew you weren't a dick but I wanted to prove it and you weren't and it's great and you're great but that's just the problem you are _so_ great. Everything you do, the way you act when it's just me and you, I didn't mean to start liking you I swear, if you think about it really it's your fault looking the way you do and acting the way you do and the way you talk to me." You breathe in quickly immediately regretting how you dropped that on him like that when a simple 'I like you but it's not a big deal' would have sufficed but instead it sounded like you were professing some long-held love to him. 

You hear a small laugh escape him and you snatch your arm from where it is in his grip "It isn't funny Malfoy, you shouldn't have gone snooping." but you look up at him finally fueled by a bit of anger, and realize his smile holds no malice. Your anger falters as he speaks shushing you "Hey, hey I didn't realize I was snooping on anything and I thought it was pretty obvious that I feel the same." He speaks with a confidence that you admire, you wish you could have ever just told someone you liked them without faltering for a moment. He goes on as you don't respond "I don't know if it's not blatant but you're quite literally wearing my name on you and my quidditch sweater right now," here his voice wavers a bit "and that's not my usual thing." 

A small smile breaks out over your own face as well "So... It's mutual?" you ask for clarification and he laughs again "yes you git." At this, you punch his arm and walk to go sit on your bed, "well you didn't have to get me all scared it wasn't, god Draco I thought you'd storm out any moment" a small smirk plays along his lips as he leans on your bedpost. You continue "Well so what do you want to do, obviously, the logistics of it have to be figured out I mean-" He cuts you off with a searing kiss pushing you back on the bed slightly. 

For a moment you're astonished but quickly shut your eyes and reach your hands up to thread through his hair, his own hands crowd around your face caressing your jaw. He pulls back leaving you breathless, once again your glad he holds the confidence that he does. "We don't have to figure anything out," he says and you look up at him confused momentarily. "It's us. We can just be us. Except us exclusively." His finger points at you and then back at him as he speaks. 

"I'd be okay with that." You tell him honestly cheeks once again feeling hot. "Of course you would darling, I saw what was on that playlist." That same smirk adorns his face and you pout slightly at him "Hey that's not fair!" He leans down to kiss you again effectively shutting down the pout and puppy dog eyes you're giving him and shit now you're glad you made the playlist, glad you named it for him. 

He leaves you floundering, mind going a million miles a minute but coming to a complete halt as all you can feel is his soft lips on yours and his teeth lightly grazing against your bottom lip, one hand of his on your face and the other one snug against your hip pulling you closer. Just like that, it's over, he pulls away as you blink your eyes still trying to process bringing one hand up to your own lips. "Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight, I've class to get to," he says lifting himself and heading for the door. "Wait don't you want your sweater back?" You ask prepared to take it off. 

"No, keep it for now love." He tells you easily, opening the door and your mouth halfway falls open at the pet name. "Draco!" You call out, "you still haven't told me how you got in?" he turns and smiles at you cheekily through the door shutting it and then leaving you to wonder who the hell let him in. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments i supppper appreciate them they brighten my days ty


End file.
